The Phoneix Play: Black Dawn
by HarpoonoZenith
Summary: The First book of the series, I plan to make many, many more. SORRY for it being short, Its just getting made.


Prologue:

(High orbit over the planet.)

Tim overlooked the planet, the stars, The earth. Seeing all that had become of this once beautiful oasis of life, It was corrupted and pumped full of Evil, Now everywhere on this planet, if you show signs of true hapiness they put you on ritalin, They drug you so your misery is extended.

"Tis time for this shit to end" Tim spoke, As His leviathan warship entered the exosphere of the planet, He ordered Kendra to unleash hell, Instantaneously, The sky was blackend out by the Infestation pods Of the Conqurix, Tims recently discovery of these creatures and thier powers, Compareable to the zerg swarm itself from starctraft.

And hell did unleash, Tim wanted every tyrant on this earth to suffer, he wanted them to all be cast back into the abyss, For they have hell to pay.

And now the pods were reaching the ground, At this, they exploded and burst unleashing the conqrix, Roaches and Chardlisks Ran rampid, Tearing policemen limb from limb, stopping marines from beating the women, and unleashing their Cyberdogs on the children, "Citizens of the earth, Do not fear, FOR THE BLOOD OF YOUR OPPRESORS SHALL SPEW FORTH THIS VERY DAY!" With Tim's overmind powers, he made every Conqrix Scream that out in his voice, making the governments tremble with fear.

And at that, The skies had darkened, As the leviathan had shot acid globs from its cavernous mouth, Covering whole towns in the stench, Turning the beautiful green grass that had turned to an black-ish ash, The roaches wore Black steel Carapaces, With massive spikes emeriging from thier backs, Thier mouth bore the Conqrix's deadliest weapons: Acid type weaponry, It was deemed 'to Barbaric by the ISTO governments.

The hordes Ran through the streets, flanking cops everywhere they went, Giving them an advantage, The tanks and cars were scrambling for their lives, But it was too late for them, and they knew it, The roaches simply had to do was burrow into the ground, Chase the cars a certain direction, And make them crash into one another They still clung on, clung to hope, Hope that they still avoid the face of death, despite The fact that death was inches away from their faces, There would be NO ESCAPE! A mammoth tank had clashed into an oncoming SUV causing the minivan the swirve and crash into 4 ongoing squadcars , People were terrified.

Tim got on top of a skyscraper and pronouned:

"I am the future, And you know it, The skies fear me, The stars have my name engraved on them, And your petty domion will end TODAY!"

"We dont know who you are, But we will kill all of your infernal conqrix" A slaver yelled.

Tims eyes flared and his wings had peirced the mans shoulders.

"YOU!" Tim bellowed in a voice most omnipotent. "WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE A GREAT EXAMPLE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ANIMALS LIKE YOU! Tim had broken both of the Slaver's legs in plain sight in front of a camra transmitting live with his skills as a hacker in his previous life as a human, Tim hacked into all the mainstream channels, He gutted him in the face of the camra, So that all people of the world Could see, that for the tyrants, their doom had finally came, God had given up on them, And For the citizens it was solid proof that a new day was coming, A day free from all tyranny, The swarm pushed the ISTO forces further and further back...

They were pushed so far backed that they ended up in thier necks with Swarmers in the impereal District:Very close to the Capitol of one the Tyrannical nations on this infernal world "Chathom" The nation was called, And was on its knees within 3 days of the swarms acid sprayed filled attacks.  
They could not do anything and they knew it, It was a dark sight even for Tim, They were killing themselves, and begging Their Superiors to shoot them, Some were driving off cliffs, and people were pillaging, Tim saw this and evacuated Them with his Transports, He disliked having the innocents in his crossfire, So after he got out as many innocents as he could, He pursued onward, The Conqrix Were now A few city blocks from compley reducing the capitol to ashes... And all of sudden tim saw a huge blast of a blue beam from the other side of the planet...

And everything went black

...Tim awoke in shock unlike anything he had ever witnessed.


End file.
